


Hideaway with me

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Peter, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Peter, Spark Stiles, m-preg, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter loses his memory. </p><p>What a pair they are ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideaway with me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by:
> 
> Insomniac2010 who said 'Somehow Peter gets amnesia while in public with the pack and does not remember any of them. Peters wolf recognizes that stiles is his very pregnant mate. Peter is confused and does not like his mate around all these other wolves so he takes him to his den to make sure he is safe and remind stiles who he belongs to, afterwards peters memory returns.' 
> 
> sorry there isn't as much smut as would be good :( 
> 
> pandamonium_express who said 'protective cousin Derek. I'd like to see how Derek is with the triplets once they're born and old enough to talk.' 
> 
> I think I'll definitely expand on the Derek aspect with the kids though :))

Stiles likes how put together Peter is. 

Granted, Peter has many, many other traits. That thing he does with his tongue during sex, his ability to provide for his growing family (Stiles cups his stomach protectively), how he protects Scott's pack, and keeps the apartment clean, and looks after Stiles when he's ill and panders to him happily. And the thing he does with his tongue. Again. 

But Peter's composure. His calmness, his ability to see total upheaval and destruction, and stay calm, not a hair out of place.

Stiles  _likes_ it. Because Stiles himself, he's a mismatch of flailing and jerking and none of that fluid smoothness that partly comes with being a wolf, and partly comes with being Peter. So as they stand at the pack barbecue, everyone laughing and joking and the smell of burning sausages in the air, Stiles sits happily under the tree with Scott and admires how Peter walks over to the grill and naturally takes charge, handling the burning smoke until the air is filled with the salivating scent of meat. Stiles laughs when Peter hands it to him, practically bleeding. 

'I like it medium,' Stiles teases, taking the plate

Peter winks 'but the pups want a bit of blood.' 

He's right. Peter's always right about things like that. It makes Stiles curl his toes in his worn trainers happily, and Scott nudges him with a roll of his eyes. 

But of course, as is the pattern of Stiles' life, whenever he's admiring one thing, it has to be taken away. He's just biting into the delicious meet when Ben swears 

'Oh god! No-' and a little spider with wings flies out of his wooden box and onto Peter's hand, biting him. Peter winces, which means it must have been painful, and swats it efficiently. Ben groans 'Peter! Do you know how rare those are- oh god. Did it bite you?' The pack is gathering round now, Stiles panting from the short walk to his mate. Peter nods, and Ben pales 'it's an amnesiac bug, Peter. It's only going to be temporary, but you're going to forget something. Okay?'

Scott groans 'oh for the love of god. Wasn't it just last month that Stiles forgot who Peter was?'

'That wasn't my fault!' Stiles pipes in 'that was because of the hell hounds.'

Ben rolls his eyes 'at any rate, Peter, try to regain as much control as you can. Try to remember.' 

Peter nods, setting down the tongs. 'Well, how much am I going to forget? For how long?' He focuses on Stiles, and Stiles has the terrible feeling Peter will forget him. He doesn't want to know what that's like. Not ever. But Peter's eyes promise that he won't- and then he hunches over in pain, and there's a clacking sound, and Peter stands. Ben takes a step back, but Scott stays where he is. Stiles rolls his eyes at the alpha bravado. 

'Stiles.' Peter's nostrils flair slightly 'you're...what are you doing with these wolves?' And he moves to Stiles, forming a shield between him and the pack. 'Who are you people?' Derek steps forward and Peter growls 'don't come closer.' He leans in to scent Stiles, and can smell Scott, he almost shifts, bits of fur coming along his neck and his eyes bleeding red for a moment. Stiles touches his cheek 

'I'm here, Peter-'

Peter roars, and he's hoisting Stiles up, and racing away. Stiles buries his face into Peter's neck as Peter sprints. They get a few odd looks, but most people are used to them now. 

It's when Stiles is placed on the mud in the forest that he frowns. 'Um Peter, honey, dearest love, our apartment is waayy back over-'

'No talking.' Peter says, and he's quickly reverting to his alpha, wolf instincts. And then Stiles gets it. Peter doesn't remember him, Peter has forgotten everyone at the park. It's the wolf who remembers Stiles. His mate. The animal, instinctive urge. Stiles huffs a little, but sits in the mud. Peter shifts fully, and sprints away. Stiles blinks. Oh. He wasn't expecting that. It isn't cold, it's dry and warm, but he isn't exactly comfortable. He thinks of the burger that'd been left in the park and sighs. He's hungry. But then Peter's back, a dead and bleeding rabbit hanging from his mouth, and he sets it in front of Stiles. Stiles looks at the wolf, and Peter shifts, nodding at him. 'Eat.'

'Um...thanks, but-'

Peter makes a sound of pure distress and Stiles reaches for the rabbit 

'I mean mmm, yummy, just what I wanted.' And he tugs at the tear Peter made, pulling off the skin and summoning a flame to cook it. He wonders how he can be so squeamish with people but skin rabbits as though he was born years and years ago. Peter smiles, licking Stiles' forehead despite being in human form, and then shifts and presses his cold snout against Stiles' stomach, before he goes off to a nearby bush, and starts digging. Stiles sighs, but decides to go with it. 

At the end of the day, rabbit isn't all that bad. He ends up licking his fingers, savouring the flavour. 'Stupid kids,' he mutters fondly 'making me enjoy weird food. You'd probably eat antelope, wouldn't you? Hmm antelope. That sounds nice. Do you think we could find any-'

Peter the wolf is back, and he's nudging Stiles impatiently. He shifts, he's been doing that a lot, and points 'Den. Safe. Mate.'

Stiles slowly tries to stand, and Peter immediately helps him, nuzzling his mate's neck in apology for making him move, and Stiles realises he's being led to the hole Peter's been digging for the better part of twenty minutes. He wants to say that though the hole is very nice, that he can't really be happy there, before he realises that the hole is just an opening. He steps down inside it, and stares. 

A large, stable, warm little den, with albeit dusty, but soft looking fur rugs and animal skins, and granola bars and bottled war. 'What the hell?' Stiles steps forward, looking around. 

_I live in an underground series of interconnected tunnels._

'Holy shit. Peter! You actually have an underground hideaway? Why didn't you tell me?!'

Peter just pushes Stiles towards a large pile of pillows and fur, and encourages him to rest. 'Mate.' He insists. 'Mine.'

'Yes yes,' Stiles is too in awe of everything, but then he's being laid on his back, and Peter is taking off his trousers and licking at his hole. ' _Oh.'_ Stiles groans, hooking his legs over Peter's shoulders. He can't do much with his stomach, but everything feels good. Everything feels nice. Peter doesn't prep him for very long, and thrusts in quickly, anomalistically, lacking the normal care his Peter would have. But Stiles still likes it. Still cums hard and eagerly as Peter whispers how he owns him. How Stiles is his. How Stiles should never have the scent of another wolf on him, ever. 

They fall asleep in each others arms.

...

...

...

'I can't believe you didn't tell me.' Stiles grumbles, digging into a jar full of nutella. 

Peter rolls his eyes 'it's a secret hide out, Stiles. It was only ever meant to be used in case of an emergency.' Peter's filled the hole now 'and I wanted an insurance in case we ever needed to go anywhere. I wanted a back up plan, always. I wanted to...to know that if it ever came down to it, you'd be okay.'

'And you couldn't have told me, because...'

'because you'd want to go there and play or you'd want to tell Scott.'

Stiles pouts 'I would not.' He lies, and Peter smiles 

'it's okay. I have other places. And technically, I did tell you.' 

'I thought you were being sarcastic!'

'Please! When am I ever sarcastic?' 

Stiles hits him. But he's pleased. Beyond pleased. That's his Peter and his Wolf. Composed and put together and able to keep his head most of the time. Stiles needs him. Needs the opposite and the support. Peter is the glue when Stiles crumbles, and he's grateful for it. He feels a sudden urge of fear, and he grips Peter tightly as they curl onto the sofa 'please never leave.' He begs, and Peter looks stricken at the thought. 

'Never.' He swears vehemently, kissing Stiles' head. 'I could never. I would never want too. I've been with you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and I'm never going to leave.' 

Stiles smiles, but hides it into Peter's shoulder, as he confesses 'I just...I really, really like you, Peter.'

Peter chuckles.

...

...

...

'Matthew.' Derek waggles a warning finger 'what did I say about controlling your shift?' 

Matthew whines and glares at the floor 'I need to find an anchor,' he chimes dutifully, and Derek ruffles his hair happily

'See? You're getting it.' Matthew sighs, but watches as Claudia shifts perfectly. Claudia giggles and hugs Derek's leg. 

'Cousin Derek likes me more!' Claudia boasts, and Matthew gasps 

'He does not!'

Derek hauls them both up onto the sofa and tickles them till they're gasping, and Hannah taps Derek's knee. Looking very small and left out. 'There's my real favourite,' he whispers, hauling her up and kissing her forehead. Hannah kicks out happily, and hugs Derek tightly 'you promise?' She asks 'because you can't teach me how to shift. Cuz I'm not a were-wolf.' Her large brown eyes aren't sad, just accepting. 

'I can teach you lots of other things.' He says decisively 'how about you and me go to the park and I teach you how to bat?'

'Hmm...' She purses her lips thoughtfully 'what about jump rope? Will you teach me that?'

Derek ignores Stiles' and Peter's burst of laughter from the kitchen, and nods 'I would love to teach you jump rope.'

...

...

...

'Okay.' Stiles says uncertainly. He's only six, and he doesn't like it when people he likes leave. Peter is crouched in front of him, having just told the little boy he was going away on a three-day business trip. 'And you have to- have to go?' He repeats. His hair's a little long now, curling into his eyes, and Peter brushes them out of his face. 

'I have to, have to,' he nods solemnly 'but I'll buy you something on the trip back. Take lots of pictures. I'll even call you.' 

Stiles bites his bottom lip unhappily 'can I come with you?'

'What about your daddy? And your mommy? You wouldn't see them,' Peter reminds and Stiles looks even more torn so Peter continues 'hey, hey, hey, I'll call you every day. And you can call me whenever you like.' 

Stiles sniffles, and takes Peter's wrist, sniffing it. He doesn't know why he's doing that. But Peter does it to him, and he now associates it with the man. Peter smiles fondly. 'Don't forget me.' He orders, and Peter laughs loudly 

'That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard.' He scoops Stiles up and kisses his forehead 'I'll never stop thinking about you.'

And he never does.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna do one where Peter and Stiles are apartment hunting. Anyone else?
> 
> If not: prompt and comment beautifuls! 
> 
> xxx


End file.
